


don't you want me?

by adoresterek



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoresterek/pseuds/adoresterek
Summary: stiles and derek had always been just sex until it just wasn't anymore and derek wanted to flee.





	don't you want me?

He saw him drawing away from him forever.

"Are you really going to leave?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know," Derek answered reluctantly, "I suppose it's for the best."

"You don't want to see if this could work?" Stiles asked, eyes never leaving the man who was about to leave his life forever, not even caring if he sounded desperate or needy.

Derek was leaning forward on the arms of his chair as he turned to look to him. Stiles' face was pale and set with worry. His dark hair appeared darker as he grew white. Derek to Stiles was something new, he was something that he knew he always wanted, but never wanted to admit. How was he supposed to let that go now he had it? Sharp twitches of fear were in Derek's limbs as he looked at the boy who was falling in love with him. He just didn't know if he felt the same. The silence was unbearable. Derek could not bear to sit there any longer.

"Where are you going tonight?" Stiles asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I thought I'd go see Peter." He replied.

Again there was silence.

Stiles pulled his coat on. There was nothing else he could do. It was obvious Derek didn't want him around. He had to go. Derek sat waiting for him to be gone, for relief and Stiles knew that if he left that house, walked out, that would be it. He knew he'd leave a failure, he'd leave without a fight. Yet he continued to put his coat on. In a moment he would have to go. But something in that moment stopped him.

Something was carrying him, something he had no control over. A sharp pang, like lightning, seared him from head to foot and he was beyond himself.

"Do you want me to go?" He asked, controlled, yet speaking out of fiery anguish.

This time it was Derek who started to turn pale. But not with worry, with nerves.

"Why?" He asked, turning to look at Stiles.

"Do you want me to go?" He repeated. Determined.

"Why?" Derek repeated, not giving into the boy at the opposite side of the room.

"Because... I want to stay with you." Stiles said, suffocated. He had never felt more scared in his life. He wanted to bear all for this man, but he was scared of the rejection he knew he'd have to face. It was agony as he stood waiting for Derek to reply to him, to say something, do anything, just to put him out of his misery. They could not bear it. Derek dropped his head, heart pounding in his chest.

Stiles turned away, his hands trembled and he felt sick. There was a cruel suspense in the air as he took a shaky breathe, fighting the urge to scream at Derek, to expose himself and let his true feelings flood the room. He couldn't handle it any longer as he turned to face Derek again. Derek looked up, his eyes were like agate, expressionless and that scared Stiles, scared him like never before. He felt broken as his sad eyes looked into the eyes of the man who was unable to feel anything.

"Don't you want me?" Stiles asked helplessly.

Derek's eyes became softer as he saw how completely and truly broken Stiles was and it was his entire fault. He shouldn't have let this get as far as it had, he should have stopped it before it even started. Now he was left with a broken boy and there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't fall in love with this boy, he just couldn't. Yet in that moment something changed inside him and it was like he was looking at Stiles for the very first time.


End file.
